(freak) Question for Nation!
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Kolab dengan DEE KYOU! Sudah mendapat perizinan dari pembuat cerita Menerima rikues dari reader sekalian CHAPTER 1: ALY, VENECIANO VARGAS!


(freak) Question for Nation

Story by: Dee Kyou and LalaNur Aprilia

Disclaimer: Punyanya om Hidekaz Himaruya~~

Warning: Penuh dengan kesintingan dan kegajean, OOC, sho-ai, penistaan chara yang tadinya udah nista makin nista *wuuuung* dan lain-lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan oleh author.

Intinya, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Note: Cerita ini diambil dari fic (freak) Question for Mafia karangan Dee Kyou dan fic ini sudah mendapat persetujuan dari pengarang aslinya

~~oo00oo~~

Alkisah ada sebuah artikel sinting bernama (freak) Question for Nation yang ditulis oleh dua author sinting pula bernama Dee Kyou dan LalaNur Aprilia. Disebuah siang dan terik, Lala yang –udah jelas-jelas panas masih pakai bajupanjang dan kaos daleman yang panas pula—merutuk-rutuk emosi sambil menendang batu.

"Dasar Dee kampret! Udah dibilangin janjian jam 9 ampe jam 12 belom dateng-dateng! Udah tau gue keroncongan, gak taunya dia pacaran sama Kyou! Cuih! Pret! Dan gue gak cemburu!" teriak Lala gaje didepan kamera. Oke, gak jelas juga kameranya darimana.

Setelah cukup lama melangkahkan kaki di jalanan Italia dan mencegat taksi lewat, ia sampai ke kediaman sang personifikasi Italia Utara yang unyu-unyu dan hobi tereak 'pastaaaaa' dan ngibarin bendera putih.

Kebetulan menurut informasi bos Italy tidak ada di rumah. Dan dengan seenak jidat ia melangkah angkuh dan menendang pintu depan kediaman Italy dengan keras.

"MENYERAHLAH, PERSONIFIKASI ITALIA UTARA! INI TENTARA KIRIMAN ENGLAND! KAU SUDAH TERKEPUNG! SERAHKAN SEMEMU—GERMANY DAN KAU AKAN SELAMAT!" teriak Lala gaje.

Kemudian terdengar suara gebrak-gebruk seperti orang menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Daan muncullah personifikasi unyu dengan kriwilan di kepalanya sedang menangis kencang.

"Veee~~ jangan sakiti aku! Ambil saja Germany! Jangan ambil pastakuuu~~" rengek Italy sambil menangis. Lala sweatdrop. Jadi Italy lebih sayang pastanya daripada Germany?

"A-anoo… tenang Ita-_chan_, ini aku." Kata Lala berusaha meluruskan kesalah pahaman—walau sebenarnya gak tahan ngeliat wajah menangis Italy yang oh-so-moe sekali LOL. "Enak aja lu, narrator! Lagian gue emang bukan tentara kiriman England kok!" Aah… penggaris besi ini lagi. Yasudah, mari lanjut saja.

"Vee… rupanya Lala-_chan_. Mana Dee?" tanya Italy yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Gak dateng dia. Udah, jadi wawancara gak?"

"Vee… tentu saja jadi~~ ayo masuk. Mau dibuatkan minuman apa?"

Lala yang ditawarin langsung nafsu "Vanilla _shake_! Pakai es krim vanilla yang banyak!"

Italy –yang gak nyadar kalau baru aja diporotin—manut aja dan menyuruh orang untuk membuatkan vanilla _shake_. Gak nyampe semenit (ebuseh), vanilla _shake_nya dateng dan Lala minum dengan riang gembira.

"Vee~ gimana wawancaranya?"

"Oh iya." Lala membenarkan posisi duduknya agar nyaman. Ia mengeluarkan _notes _bergambar anjing besar lucu yang disekelilingnya terdapat nama-nama OTPnya yang ditulis dengan _glitter _warna-warni (ini gak beneran. Tapi author rencananya mau bikin begitu juga) "Jadi, Ita-_chan_, saya akan memulai dengan 20 pertanyaan. 5 pertanyaannya harus kau jawab dengan menjelaskan dan 15 lainnya hanya perlu memilih dari dua pilihan yang saya berikan. Siap, Italy?"

"Vee~~ siaap~~"

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama, bagaimana kesanmu pada dua sahabtmu—Germany dan Japan?"

"Vee~~ kalau Germany awalnya aku mengira dia menyeramkan vee~~tapi aku tau dia baik, bahkan mengijinkanku tidur bersamanya~~ terus Japan, dia juga baik. Makanan buatannya enak-enak~~aku suka _soba _buatannya. Lalu tiap aku tidur dengan Germany dia memberikanku pakaian yang harus kugunakan seperti celana vee~~ tapi Cuma menutupi sebagian saja vee~~"

Jawaban Italy membuat Lala sukses tercengang. Tidur bersama Germany? Pakaian yang hanya menutupi sebagian?

"Saya ngerti! Dan saya nyesel bertanya seperti itu. Setelah ini saya harus mandi bunga tujuh rupa nih! Ekhem, pertanyaan kedua, enak gak sih diculik para _axis_?"

"Vee~~ gak enak! Apalagi kalau diculik sama England vee~~ _scone _buatannya seperti bahan bom nuklir…" keluh Italy yang sesaat seperti curcol.

"Hah? Emang kamu pernah makan bahan bom nuklir?!" seru Lala kaget.

"Gak pernah vee~~"

"Oh, syukurlah." Lala menghela napas. "Jangan sekali-kali dicoba ya. Itu gak baik buat kesehatan."

"Oke, vee~~"

"Pertanyaan berikutnya, suka ada rasa apa tiap berduaan sama Germany?"

Italy mendadak terdiam. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya ceria tiba-tiba berubah sedih, linglung dan bingung jadi satu. Ia memain-mainkan tangannya.

"Eh? Kenapa Ita-_chan_? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku, ya?" tanya Lala yang tiba-tiba ngerasa gak enak hati udah menyakiti perasaan pemuda moe-moe satu itu. Italy menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan, vee. Hanya saja belakangan ini aku merasa aneh tiap bertemu Germany. Aku merasa bertemu sesuatu yang hilang, vee… dan juga rasanya berbeda saat aku berduaan dengan Japan, France-_niichan_, Spain-_niichan_, atau _nii-chan _sendiri. Rasanya spesial vee…belakangan ini aku juga selalu gugup kalau berduaan dengan Germany vee… aku gak ngerti vee…"

Lala mangap mendengar jawaban melankolis ala cewek-cewek ABG yang baru merasakan cinta pertama. Eh tunggu, yang Lala bingungin adalah, mereka kan sering tidur bareng, kenapa masalah beginian aja Italy gak ngerti?! Otak Lala pun semakin sengklek.

"W-waah, Ita-_chan_, itu artinya kamu udah gede." Kata Lala yang sebenarnya bingung mau ngejawab apa

"Yang benar vee? Horeee!" sorak Italy yang mau-maunya aja ditipu sama lidah maut Lala. Lala hanya ketawa garing dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengganti cover _notes_nya jadi muka Gintoki dari fandom sebelah.

"Eee…ehehe. Iya. Ehm. Belajar sama Hungary sana. Oke, kembali ke pertanyaan. Kamu ngerestuin gak kalau Romano sama Spain jalan bareng?" tanya Lala dan dalam hati dia sedang menjerit bahagia karena ini pertanyaan kesukaannya.

"Vee~~asal _nii-chan _bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia kok."

'YEESH! SATU ORANG UDAH NGERESTUIN! SEBARIN PERTANYAAN INI KE SISANYA LAGI MAKA ROMANO DAN SPAIN BAKALAN NIKAH! WHUAKAKAK!' seru Lala dalam hati sambil nari tarian selamat datang dari Papua. Dalam hati tentunya. Lala berdehem dan kembali melihat _notes_nya.

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir, waktu kecil kan kamu dipakein baju perempuan sama Austria, selain baju _maid_ itu, kamu dikasih baju apalagi?" tanya Lala.

"Aku gak inget, vee~~tapi aku punya fotonya."

"Oh ya?! Liat! Liat!"

Italy memberikan 3 lembar foto. Foto pertama, Italy pakai kimono warna biru muda 10 CM diatas lutut dan _nekomimi _warna putih. Foto kedua, Italy pakai baju _Lolita _yang banyak pita disana-sini dengan perpaduan warna _pink _dan putih. Dan foto terakhir, Italy memakai kostum yang biasa dipakai Rin Kagamine. Ketiga foto itu nyaris membuat banjir darah dalam ruangan.

"C-Cuma ini aja?" tanya Lala sambil menahan mimisan.

"Vee~~yang dikasih ke aku Cuma ini. Sisanya ada di Austria-_san _sama Hungary-_san_." Kata Italy.

'PASTI MEREKA NGAMBIL YANG LEBIH _HOT_! POKOKNYA KALO GUE KETEMU, GUE HARUS MINTA! HARUS!' batin Lala pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, sekarang pertanyaan memilih. Kamu harus memilih salah satu. Kalau nggak—"

"Kalau nggak kenapa, vee?"

"Kamu bakal ku pasung." Ucap Lala sambil tersenyum manis tapi dengan guratan-guratan seperti saat Mikasa hendak menghajar Levi di pengadilan membuat Italy mewek dan hanya bisa mengatakan 'vee~' Oh, dan jangan lupa bendera putihnya.

"Oke, pertama…uhm… pilih baju _maid _apa _gothic Lolita_?"

"_Gothic Lolita _vee"

Lala mangap "Ehm, lalu lemon atau BDSM?"

"BDSM~~"

Lala kembali mangap "Eh, etto… j-jadi uke Spain atau seme Russia?"

"Seme Russia vee~"

Lala mangap 'Aku gak yakin besok kamu masih ada di atlas, Italy.' Batin Lala

"B-berikutnya. Yaoi atau _incest_?"

"_Incest_~~ soalnya kesannya lebih sedih dan dramatis, vee~~"

Lala terdiam. Ini pasti ajarannya Spain! Batin Lala

"Oke, lanjut. Ngeliat Japan di BDSM China atau liat _fluff _IndonMalay?"

"Hmm… ini sulit, vee… Japan di BDSM-in aja deh~~"

Lala kembali mangap. Dia mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan personifikasi unyu satu itu. Mencoba mengabaikan, Lala melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"K-kalau begitu, gak makan pasta selamanya atau ketemu England?"

"Vee?! Gak bisa milih mati aja?"

"Gak bisa! Buruan pilih atau gue gorok leher lu!" ancam Lala pake penggaris besi.

"Vee… k-ketemu England… hiks…"

"Cewek moe atau cewek yandere?"

"Yandere."

"E… ehem. Seme sadis atau uke masokis?"

"Uke masokis~~"

Lala kembali terdiam dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan sakaratul maut.

"Ng… SnK atau HTF?"

"HTF~~"

Lala kembali kicep. Kayaknya firasat buruknya benar, tapi dia bisa dibunuh dua author teman berkolaborasinya kalau dia mundur sekarang! Ini tentang harga diri, bung!

"L-lanjut. Free! Atau KnB?"

"Free~~"

"Nonton hentai atau nonton gore?"

"Nonton gore~~"

Lala makin curiga, akhirnya dia mengetes "Mawar merah atau mawar putih?"

"Mawar merah~~"

Lala mangap. Ia mundurkan kursinya beberapa meter. Firasat buruknya benar, ternyata persoinfikasi unyu ini diam-diam S!

'Sabar Lala… sabar… 3 pertanyaan lagi dan kau akan kembali menonton Gintama lewat laptopmu. Tenang…' Lala menarik dan menghembuskan nafas. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Berikutnya, ngebunuh America atau Germany mati?"

"Ngebunuh America~~"

Lala kejungkel. Tapi ia berusaha bangkit lagi. Ia kembali melihat _notes_nya yang hancur berantakan karena ia remes.

'Nanti gue ganti jadi gambar muka Kondo lagi digibeng Otae, ah.' Batin Lala nista. "Berikutnya, gunting atau cambuk."

"Cambuk lebih enak dipakai, vee~"

Lala kembali sakau. Tapi ia tak boleh menyerah! Ini sudah hampir selesai!

"Pertanyaan terakhir, Prussia atau Spain?"

"Prussia-_niichan_~~"

"Oke, selesai sudah wawancara kali ini. Terimakasih sudah bersedia diwawancarai. Dan terimakasih vanilla _shake_nya. Saya permisi~~"

"Iyaa~~ datang lagi ya, vee~~"

Lala keluar dari rumah sang personifikasi Italia utara itu. Ia diam lalu ngibrit pergi. Kesimpulan yang ia dapat, Italy yang selama ini ia kira masokis dan nurut diapain aja ternyata berjiwa sadis yang demen BDSM! Dan kemudian ia baru sadar kalau foto Italy kecil masih ada ditangannya. Kemudian ia menyeringai seram. Entah apa yang dipikirkan cewek berambut bob seleher itu.

~~oo00oo~~

Keesokan harinya, seluruh dunia gempar dengan terbitnya artikel wawancara Lala dengan Italy tanpa diedit sedebu pun! Foto-foto Italy kecil pun ikut menyemarakkan artikel itu.

Setelah terbitnya artikel itu, Italy terpaksa harus menghadapi England yang menyerbunya dengan 3 piring _scone_ karena bilang kalau _scone _England kayak bahan bom nuklir dan jawaban 'bunuh America' dan dikejar-kejar Russia dan Belarus dikarenakan jawaban 'seme Russia'. Belum lagi Japan yang tidak mau keluar kamar karena jawaban 'Japan di BDSM-in China'. Belum lagi Germany harus menanggung malu dengan sudah tersebarnya berita kalau ia dan Italy sudah sering tidur bareng sekaligus membuat Germany nangis bahagia karena Italy ternyata naksir dia. Namun, ia harus dicekoki kakak kembar Italy yang _tsundere _itu dan Spain nangis bahagia Italy ngerestuin dia sama Romano.

Sementara author? Ia sedang menikmati gambar-gambar Italy kecil pemberian Austria dan Hungary tak menyadari artikel buatannya telah menggemparkan sedunia.

Jadi, siapa yang mau diwawancarai lagi kali ini?

~~TBC~~

Nyiakakakk. Sekali lagi hasil kolab gaje LalaNur Aprilia dan Dee Kyou. Gue yang emang udah naksir Hetalia dari lama dan Dee Kyou yang gue cekokin Hetalia.

Ini fic pertama di fandom ini. Jadi, mohon RnR. Maafkan typo yang bertebaran dan mungkin warning agak kurang. Bilang aja kalau ada yang kurang. Saya gak gigit kok~~

Review?


End file.
